


medula spinalis

by berryargento



Series: piano tanpa martil [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, One-Sided Attraction, Poetry, Random & Short
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryargento/pseuds/berryargento
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungguh, bait yang mereka susun adalah sesuatu yang tidak sempurna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	medula spinalis

Suara itu mati  
Tiada yang anggap nada ada

Atap itu adalah saksi  
Rasa dan fana adalah suatu yang tiada

Nishikino Maki  
tengah mendera

Ia merasa jari-jemari  
telah mengkhianati  
Asa yang ia pegang bagi diri

Maki membuang beberapa kertas ke arah tempat sampah, diikuti deru frustrasi yang keluar dari bibirnya selayak air terjun yang tak pernah berhenti. Tuts piano untuk kesekian kalinya ia pukul, bukan pukulan dengan kekuatan yang mencerminkan jiwa pianis yang tengah meledak-ledak bak menari di tengah pesta pora.

Ia sudah tidak tahu lagi.

Lirik yang telah ada di depan matanya ingin ia (bakar) rasanya. Lagu itu seharusnya sudah digunakan oleh μ's untuk sekadar 'sparring sederhana' melawan A-RISE.

Nishikino Maki  
tengah mendera

Pemilik surai merah menyala itu menggeram, ia menghempaskan dirinya ke lantai ruangan, menidurkan diri di antara helai-helai dedaunan kertas musik yang rompang, robek, maupun rusak karena perbuatan tangannya. Maki menutup wajahnya dengan kertas serupa pula, berharap tidur akan membawanya ke mimpi indah yang lain.

"Maki-chan,"

Hatinya mencelos.  
Ia tidak mampu mengalihkan pandang dari langit-langit putih.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mengerti lirik buatanku, aku--"

Kalimat itu lagi.  
Kalimat yang terlampau ia benci.  
Lagi, ia tidak tahu kata apa yang membuat suasana pergi.  
Ia hanya bisa berlagak seperti mati.  
Ia tidak melihat yang datang ke sana siapa lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin -- perasaanku diterima, itu saja."

Kertas lirik di atas piano itu berserakan, menuju tempatnya berbaring.

Lirik yang telah ada di depan matanya ingin ia (bakar) rasanya. Lagu itu seharusnya sudah digunakan oleh μ's untuk sekadar 'sparring sederhana' melawan A-RISE.

Lirik lagu itu adalah lagu mengenai 'cinta', imbuh dari Toujo Nozomi.

Lirik itu--

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa membaca tulisanmu yang telah kauhapus?" Maki menggumam. "Kau pikir aku senang perasaanmu dibuat Nico-chan sebagai bahan candaan? Kau pikir aku suka ketika Kotori jelas-jelas lebih dekat denganmu?" tangisnya menghujan. "Kau pikir aku--apa?"

Lirik itu adalah surat cinta yang lirih.

Lirik itu ditunjukkan pada sang pianis oleh sang penuai kata.

Namun, sang pianis tidak menerimanya; ia tidak tahu mengapa.

Sonoda Umi mungkin hanya melihat Nishikino Maki sebagai seorang yang tidak memiliki kepekaan hati.

Perasaan itu tak lagi sama.

**Author's Note:**

> Oke, sepertinya karakterisasi gagal. Dan mungkin saya akan sering menulis beberapa untuk sekedar antologi puisi tentang mereka, mungkin juga membahas kenapa dan darimana tiba-tiba kondisinya jadi angst begini (?)
> 
> Terima kasih telah membaca!


End file.
